Lecciones simples: acero y cristal
by monkeyrawr
Summary: ¿Darle clases a Malfoy? Claro, funcionaría de maravilla. Se volverían mejores amigos, harían pijamadas y escucharían la música del mundo muggle. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué Voldemort se convirtiera en Elvis?
1. De Filtros Amorosos y plumas de Jobberkn

**Muy buenas. Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Sinceramente, nunca había escrito uno, o al menos, no tenía intenciones de hacer una historia sólida (hacía muchos drabbles, que va). La pareja es Draco/Hermione con algunas apariciones de Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna. Están en sexto año de Hogwarts, a mediados de Noviembre. **

**Los personajes, lugares y el mundo mágico no me pertenece. Si no, no estaría aquí(?. Posiblemente estaría en Londres, ganando mucho dinero xD.**

**En fin, una nota más! Porfavor, si quieren decirme algo dejenme un review3. Seré feliz si me dicen que les gustó el primer capítulo, o si tienen sus críticas constructivas hacia mi forma de narrar. Un review me hace feliz! Gracias3.**

* * *

><p>Repasó las páginas de los libros, como acostumbraba. Su pulgar se movía ágilmente por las páginas, deteniéndose a veces, para buscar alguna línea detallada en uno de miles párrafos del pesado libro sobre Pociones. En su patético intento de búsqueda, movió el pesado libro hacia a un lado, repitiendo la tarea con un nuevo libro. Ciertamente, Hermione Granger no esperaba encontrar su respuesta en los libros de la biblioteca. Era algo más allá de lo que podían mostrarle los libros. Y a menos que quisiera recibir todo un sermón sobre la poción que estaba buscando, prefería investigarlo sola que acudir a Slughorn.<p>

— Debes de estar por aquí. — masculló, leyendo apenas, la hoja desgastada de _Pociones Avanzadas. _¡Por Merlín! Que no era tan difícil encontrar algo más que los ingredientes de una poción.

Lo que ella buscaba, era nada más y nada menos que un poco de información extra sobre una poción en particular. El Filtro de la Paz, o como solían llamarle, la poción anti-nerviosismo. La habían aprendido un año atrás, antes de que se presentaran los TIMO's. ¿Por qué la necesitaba ahora? Por que tendrían una semana de exámenes. Con todas sus materias, era imposible no ponerse ansiosa. Tenía un serio problema con los deberes, un serio problema con que Ron y Harry no hicieran nada más que preocuparse por Quidditch, y otro serio problema con sus rondas de prefecta. En cualquier momento, ella estallaría.

La bibliotecaria, por ejemplo, fue la primera en notar el extraño comportamiento de Hermione. Ella no era necesariamente una chica que se estresara con mucha facilidad; pero sus libros se habían duplicado sobre la mesa, y la mayor parte del tiempo se le podía encontrar en la biblioteca, tras unos cuantos libros de Aritmacia o Historia de la Magia. Se mordía el labio inferior, rasgaba el pergamino con pereza, sin dejar de mirar las letras que iban apareciendo en el pedazo de papel.

Y estaba claro que sus dos mejores amigos también lo habían notado. A veces soltaban frases como _«Demonios, Hermione, no deberías de preocuparte tanto»._ Y ella solo carraspeaba antes de sumirse en el infinito océano de palabras que su mente trataba de procesar. Esos días, mantuvo la calma. Fue estricta con su horario de estudios, y pudo terminar con calma todos sus deberes.

Pero aquél día era diferente. Su reacción fue una oleada de odio hacia la casa de Slytherin cuando, gracias a ellos, les mandaron a hacer una redacción de dos pergaminos acerca de la pócima de la euforia. ¡Tenían que clasificar y explicar el uso de todos los ingredientes! Como si ella tuviese tiempo para desgastarlo hablando sobre el ópalo y plumas de Jobberknoll. Sumándole esa redacción a sus deberes, aún le faltaban sus deberes de Runas Antiguas, Aritmacia y Herbología. Por suerte, Slughorn había tenido un poco de compasión con ellos.

Sopesó, negando con la cabeza. Ya había cerrado el libro de pociones avanzadas, limitándose a encogerse de hombros. No era necesaria una poción. No _aún_. Soltó un bufido, mientras se acercaba uno de los pergaminos para iniciar con la redacción de pociones. No lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que si continuaba con su rutina de encerrarse en la biblioteca terminaría volviéndose loca. Carraspeó, y con las yemas de sus dedos, presionó sus párpados cerrados, tratando de concentrarse. Aún podía escuchar a la bibliotecaria, sellando libros y repitiendo sonoros _«Shh»_ cuando los murmullos de los alumnos se volvían constantes.

«Recuérdalo, Hermione. El ópalo funciona como un estimulante para ayudar a las personas emocionalmente… Y los huevos de Ashwinder pueden ser usados para _Filtros Amorosos_ o remedios para combatir la fiebre.»

Volvió a rasgar la pluma contra el pergamino, tratando de anotar toda la información que su mente repetía constantemente. Se detuvo unos segundos, prestando atención a un sonido que se hacía continuo. Pensado que solo debía de ser su imaginación, regresó a sus deberes.

[…]

¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Era básicamente alérgico a los libros, al olor de rata de biblioteca. Sin embargo, necesitaba estar ahí. Snape le había advertido sobre sus bajas notas. Malfoy se lo pensó muchas veces antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, como de costumbre, estaba sellando libros. Draco la miró de soslayo, reprimiendo una mueca de asco.

Siguió avanzando, con su semblante frío, hasta buscar por los pasillos de la estancia, lo que buscaba. La sección de Pociones, que irónicamente, se encontraba después de Estudios Muggles. Soltó un bufido. Si su padre estuviese ahí... Aunque Draco no tenía intención alguna de quedarse en un lugar donde adoraran a los muggles. Aclarándose la garganta, giró en el siguiente pasillo. Estanterías, libros, olor a personas que dignas de él. Ratas de biblioteca.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, continuó con su camino. Su cabeza estaba llena de todos los problemas que tenía. _Problemas _o más bien, personas estúpidas que le estorbaban. Estaba Snape, por ejemplo. Con sus continuos comentarios sobre la baja de sus notas y la decepción de su padre. Y luego estaban los dos imbéciles de Nott y Zabini. Apenas si tenía tiempo para que esos gorilas lo dejaran de joder con preguntas estúpidas.

Cuando por fin llegó al pasillo que buscaba, se detuvo unos instantes a comprobar si estaba solo. No necesitaba que alguien lo observara y fuese con el cotilleo a otro sitio. Ignorando la jaqueca que llevaba, trató de sujetar un libro con la diestra.

Leyó la portada.

_«Pociones básicas para la limpieza del hogar.»_

¿Acaso el era un elfo doméstico para encargarse de eso? Lanzó el libro al suelo, y soltó un bufido. Buscó otro libro. Leyó la portada, dándose cuenta de que era otro libro sobre pociones sin utilidad alguna. Pociones para el amor, «o más bien, pociones para arpías» pensó el Slytherin, sonriendo de medio lado. Otro libro que caía en el suelo. Pociones para sanar heridas, para hacer crecer huesos… nada le servía. Y ni si quiera recordaba esa tarea que el viejo de Slughorn les había dejado. Un libro más se unió a los que estaban en el suelo.

Ante el poco éxito de su búsqueda, Draco Malfoy golpeó la estantería, provocando una avalancha de libros.

[…]

Su voz interna le decía que debía de continuar, recordándole que aún tenía que entregar otros deberes. Hermione pensó por un momento cómo era que sus amigos estaban tan tranquilos. Claro, ellos no tenían tantas asignaturas como ella, pero aún así, ¡era semana de exámenes! No debían de preocuparse por el ajedrez mágico, o por cuántos cromos de mago que coleccionaban. Pero hasta ella sabía, que en ese aspecto de la vida, estaba sola. Sola con libros y libros, y un dolor de cabeza terrible. ¿Algo podría empeorar su día? Supuso que no. Con toda la contrariedad de su mente, decidió rasgar el pergamino, escribiendo así, las primeras líneas de una redacción que no pretendía terminar ese día.

El sonido que hacía la bibliotecaria sonaba como un eco lejano, atravesando su mente de vez en cuando cada vez que alzaba la cabeza para observar uno de los relojes de la estancia. El contacto con la pluma y pergamino era lo único que podía escuchar. Además de la vocecita interna que le decía que escribir, claro. Estuvo de esa manera durante unos minutos. Escribiendo, arrugando la nariz al observar su redacción, y regresando a los libros con los que se ayudaba.

Podría haber terminado de escribir si no fuese por ese maldito sonido que se escuchaba detrás de unas estanterías. Pero Merlín! Es ruido de golpes la tenía distraída. Había dejado un párrafo sobre la esencia de Díctamo a la mitad. Primero pensó que debía de ser su imaginación, como antes, o simplemente el estrés. Pero cuando el sonido se hizo repetitivo, la castaña tuvo que alzar una ceja, girando ligeramente el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Alumnos demostrando su amor en la biblioteca? Regresó su vista hacia Pince, que parecía no haber escuchado el ruido.

Alzó una ceja.

_«Puede que sea alguien queriendo destrozar la biblioteca»_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se levantó, dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía ahí. Después de todo era una prefecta. Ella podía controlar una situación si se salía de control, ¿verdad?

La respuesta llegó tan rápido a su mente que tuvo que ordenar rápidamente sus cosas, metiendo libros en su mochila, así como sus pergaminos, tintero y apuntes. El ruido todavía perforaba sus oídos. Era algo parecido a un golpe en la estantería, seguido de un montón de libros caídos o cerrados con fuerza. Con la mochila colgándole del hombro, Hermione avanzó hacia el pasillo de Pociones. Giró a la derecha, a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese ruido, por Merlín? Como si la pregunta hubiese flotado en el aire, escuchó un golpe seco a su izquierda.

Se detuvo al instante. Si eran alumnos… los regañaría y mandaría inmediatamente lejos de ahí. Y unos cuantos puntos menos, además. Arrugó la nariz, moviendo unos libros tras la estantería para ver al otro lado del mueble. Ya no escuchaba el ruido. Solo podía ver libros en el suelo, desordenados. Que va, ¿Pince podía escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes, pero no a un psicópata que tiraba libros? Carraspeó, de nuevo. Estaba a punto de girarse sobre sus talones, cuando una voz la llamó a su espalda.

— ¿Espiándome, Granger? — un siseo se escuchó en el aire. Hermione pudo reconocer la voz casi inmediatamente. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios. Se giró, para observar al Slytherin que estaba frente a ella. Draco Malfoy, el ser más arrogante en la faz de la tierra.

— Para tu fortuna, no, Malfoy. Ahora puedes dar la vuelta y marcharte. Estoy buscando un libro. — mintió rápidamente, aunque podía sentir la fría mirada de Malfoy sobre ella.

— Parecía más como si quisieras espiarme, Granger. ¿Ahora eres una policía bibliotecaria? — y seguidamente, el chico había soltado una carcajada. Hermione rodó los ojos, tomando el primer libro que tenía a la mano.

— Como te dije, estaba buscando un libro. — respondió fríamente, pero antes de que pudiese ver el título del libro para poder improvisar, Malfoy ya lo había sujetado en un ágil movimiento de mano.

— ¿Pociones amorosas, Granger, en serio? ¿A quién se la ibas a dar? ¿A tu amigo Potty o a la comadreja? — volvió a sisear, regresando el libro a la estantería. — Admite que venías a espiarme, _sangresucia_. — añadió, con ese porte tan altanero que solo él y sus asquerosas serpientes soportaban.

— No me gusta mirar a _idiotas_. Aunque felicidades, parece que te ganaste el premio al idiota del año — respondió mordazmente, al momento se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.

Una silueta se les unió. Hermione casi pudo distinguirla al instante.

«Mierda».

Eso fue lo único que pudo procesar su mente. Antes de siquiera poder correr por los pasillos para huir lo más rápido posible, Snape se encontraba frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Hermione soltó algo que parecía un _«Profesor Snape», _bajando la mirada. Pudo darse cuenta de que Malfoy mostraba una mueca de desprecio hacia Hermione.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó Snape, sonriendo de medio lado. — ¿O es que sus conversaciones serán entre libros de pociones? — continuó Snape, girando el rostro para observar a Malfoy, que en ese momento tenía los labios fruncidos.

— No... yo no... lo siento, estaba por irme. — se disculpó la castaña, con nerviosismo.

— En vista de que usted se interesa tanto por el Señor Malfoy, y en vista de que él necesita subir unas cuantas notas… usted se encargará de ayudarle con sus estudios. — El profesor había hecho énfasis en cada palabra. Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba. Sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído justo en la cabeza. ¿Ella, tutora de Draco Malfoy? Quiso soltar una carcajada. No, no y no. Ella nunca podría ser tutora de un imbécil que se la daba de diplomático adinerado.

Pero por lo visto, ella no era la única que no deseaba cumplir esa tarea.

Draco Malfoy estaba atónito. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, queriendo protestar. Su rostro mostraba esa ira hacia su profesor, y al mismo tiempo, hacia la _sangre sucia_ de Granger. ¿Qué mierda le había ocurrido a Snape? ¿Soportar a la sabelotodo de Granger solo porque no podía con unas cuantas materias? No, eso no podía ser. Él era el hijo de una de las familias con más poder mágico en el mundo, ¿y lo mandaban a compartir horas de estudio con una sangresucia? Apretó los puños, y su mandíbula se tensó.

— Lo siento, profesor Snape. Pero yo no podría ser tutora de un Slytherin como Malfoy. — hizo énfasis en la palabra _Slytherin,_ arrastrando las palabras como Malfoy lo hacía. Se mordió la lengua. Una redacción de pociones gracias a Slytherin, y además un circo y teatro con Malfoy? No gracias.

— Y yo no podría aguantar a una _sangre sucia_ como tú, Granger. — le espetó, apretando la mandíbula hasta que sus pómulos se marcaron ligeramente.

— Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. — añadió Snape, con su voz patéticamente calmada. Hermione entreabrió los labios, a punto de decir algo que la salvara de aquél lío. Pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, Gryffindor terminaría sin puntos. Sopesó, observando al Slytherin. — Y serán más si sigue quejándose, señorita Granger. — añadió Snape, observando a ambos estudiantes con una expresión seria.

Como parecía que esa batalla estaba perdida, no tuvo más remedio que carraspear. Se mofaría, a pesar de eso. Nadie le echaría tierra a un Malfoy. Después de todo, lograría demostrarle a esa sangresucia el por qué su familia estaba en donde estaba. Él no permitiría que una sangresucia -y mucho menos la amiga de Potty y Weasley- le dijera que hacer.

— ¿Para qué me necesita Malfoy, profesor Snape? — se mordió la lengua después de soltar la oración. No podía creerlo. ¿Darle clases a Malfoy? Claro, funcionaría de maravilla. Se volverían mejores amigos, harían pijamadas y escucharían la música del mundo muggle. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué Voldemort se convirtiera en Elvis?

— Pociones. — fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Cuando se dio cuenta, Snape ya se había marchado, y Malfoy acababa de girar sobre sus talones para seguirle el paso al profesor. Hermione soltó un bufido de rabia, golpeándose débilmente contra la estantería. Justo lo que le faltaba.

Reaccionó a los minutos. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro, esquivó los libros que se encontraban en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la salida a la biblioteca. Tendría que contarles a Harry y Ron sobre su _aventura_. ¿Por qué no había ignorado el maldito ruido? De ser así no estaría en apuros. Menuda idea. Vaya asco de día.

[…]

— ¿Tu, enseñarle pociones a Malfoy? — preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sala común, a pesar de que era viernes por la noche, estaba vacía. Unos cuantos alumnos acababan de subir por las escaleras que dirigían a sus dormitorios.

— Lo sé, es patético. — respondió Hermione, logrando soltar su mochila en uno de los sillones libres, junto a ella. — Además, ¿qué pretende Snape con eso? ¿Entablar relaciones internacionales con hijos de muggles? — hizo una ligera pausa. — No pienso enseñarle nada a ese cabeza-hueca de Malfoy. — cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

— Bueno, Hermione. — intervino Harry, observando por unos instantes a Ginny, que acababa de cruzar la habitación junto con Dean. — Tal vez sea conveniente que no te acerques mucho a él. Cuestiones personales. Ya sabes todo lo que Malfoy es capaz de decirte. — Hermione asintió, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Lo sé. Por eso intentaré hacer un trato con él. — Ron soltó un bufido. — Al menos así me dejará en paz. — Una ligera pausa, y se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que se había sentado. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? Tenemos redacciones que entregar, ¿recuerdan? — y estiró el brazo para coger su mochila.

[…]

Draco Malfoy chocó el puño contra el sillón en el que estaba sentado. Pansy lo miró, inexpresiva, como si aquello le fuese a decir lo que sucedía con el rey de las serpientes. Draco la miró, esbozando una mueca de indiferencia. Pansy supo al momento que quería un poco de soledad. El chico pudo observar cómo se levantaba, y comenzaba a alejarse hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

— Zabini. — lo llamó. — Necesito que hagas algo. — siseó, mientras su mente procesaba el plan que había repasado tantas veces desde que abandonó la biblioteca. ¿Él, con esa sangresucia de Granger? Jamás.


	2. Qudditch, libros y pociones avanzadas

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del pequeño fic que estoy comentando. Traté de hacerlo más largo que el primero, y la verdad es que quiero hacer capítulos cortos para que no se me aburran y continúen leyendo el fic. Recuerden dejarme un review si les gusta! De verdad me hace la ilusión saber que no estoy escribiendo algo que leen los fantasmas. Y bueno, creo que eso es todo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, y este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos que lo están leyendo. Gracias!**

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué no lo mandaste con el Señor Nott? Sabemos que tiene capacidades que ninguno de sus compañeros imagina. — un murmullo rompió el silencio que dominaba el despacho. Los retratos que la mayoría de las veces se encontraban despiertos, ahora estaban apagados, como si no tuviesen vida.<p>

Otra voz se le unió a la conversación.

— No me parecía conveniente hacerlo. Sé que él evitará a toda costa tener clases particulares con la Señorita Granger. Pero temo que, sus notas comiencen a parecer una sopa de letras, iniciando por la T. —los ojos azabaches de Snape interrogaron al anciano, mientras le tendía una copa con un líquido extraño en ella. Una vez finalizada su tarea, se dispuso a marcharse. El elixir que le había dado a Dumbledore funcionaría para frenar los efectos de la maldición que llevaba encima. Lo observó unos segundos, antes de carraspear.

— Si eso es todo, regresaré a mi despacho. — anunció, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Se giró, alejándose del escritorio.

— Severus. — lo llamó el mago desde el otro lado de la habitación. Snape se giró, fijando la mirada en Dumbledore, mientras avanzaba por el tramo que existía desde el recibidor hasta el escritorio de madera.

— ¿Si? — preguntó, sin preámbulos.

— Tal vez tus castigos puedan tener éxito. — Dumbledore lo miró por unos instantes, a través de sus gafas de media luna. — Considerando que Malfoy tiene otros propósitos este año, le será de ayuda la señorita Granger. Aunque debo admitir, — hizo una pausa, tomando un largo suspiro. — que si el señor Malfoy falla, tendrás que ocuparte de sus asuntos. — añadió el mago, cerrando los ojos por apenas un instante.

— Narcissa me ha pedido que lo cuide. — Snape regresó la vista hacia Fawkes, que acababa de entrar en el despacho. — Y no creo que juntándolo con la señorita Granger logre hacerlo. — comentó, finalizando con una ligera mueca.

— Ah, sí. Narcissa. Supongo que cumplirás tu palabra. Es importante mantener a los Malfoy en buen estado. — hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que podía marcharse. El pelinegro se giró sobre sus talones, avanzando hacia la salida. Un segundo antes de que el profesor abandonara la habitación, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. — Aunque ella no es Lily, ¿cierto, Severus? — preguntó Dumbledore, sonriendo ligeramente.

Snape salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó más. Severus nunca cambiaría.

[…]

La Sala Común, como la mayor parte del tiempo, se encontraba vacía. Draco se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La chimenea, al quemar la leña, hacía ese sonido que lo exasperaba y que al mismo tiempo, le hacía chasquear la lengua con desagrado. Estúpido Blaise. Estúpida Pansy. Estúpidas clases y estúpido Snape ofreciéndole todo tipo de ayuda que no necesitaba. Mierda, ¿es que él no podía hacer las cosas? Era un Malfoy. Pertenecía a una familia poderosa, sin problemas para lograr sus objetivos, costara lo que costara.

Estúpida Granger. Sus problemas no hubiesen aumentado si ella no hubiese aparecido en su patético intento de ser perfecta. Y de nuevo, estúpido Snape. Él no necesitaba que la jodida sangresucia le diera clases. Estaba bien con sus materias, siempre y cuando aprobara los ÉXTASIS –que para él, aún faltaba bastante-, por lo que, no necesitaba ayuda de Granger.

Y sin embargo…

Snape ya le había advertido lo que sucedía si no asistía a las clases. ¿Cómo cojones iba a tomar clases con Granger? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si lo veían juntándose con la sangresucia? Sopesó, reprimiendo el impulso de golpear algo. _O a alguien_. Porque en ese mismo instante, apareció Nott en la estancia. Sus ojos grisáceos lo fulminaron. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

— Malfoy. — saludó, sorprendido. — Pensé que estabas con Pansy en los invernaderos. — añadió, tomando asiento frente al Slytherin. Nott, en cambio a él, parecía muy feliz. Claro, él no tenía que cargar con el orgullo de su familia. Él no debía de mostrar ese perfil de indiferencia y arrogancia, todo para ser el rey de las serpientes. Qué bien merecido estaba su puesto, claro. Porque Malfoy usaba a todos como títeres. Todos eran unas ovejitas que hacían lo que él quería. Y hasta el momento, no se quejaba de eso.

— Me cansé de ella. — respondió con sencillez, y cerró los ojos al instante. Una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, apenas de medio lado.

— Ah, sí. Siempre lo haces. — respondió Nott, negando con la cabeza. Draco pensó en lo estúpido que se veía de esa forma. Hablando siempre de problemas inútiles, casi tanto como los muggles y sangresucia. — ¿Pero qué haces aquí, entonces? Deberías de acompañarme a la biblioteca. Aún no termino la redacción de pociones. — comentó el Slytherin, pasándose una mano por el rostro, a modo de preocupación.

Siguió comentando varias cosas, pero Draco ya no le prestaba atención. Estúpido Nott con sus estúpidas ideas. Claro, acompañarlo a la biblioteca para ver a la sangresucia ahí, esperándolo para sus clases. ¿Dónde demonios estaban Crabbe y Goyle? Al menos con ellos podría ir a molestar alumnos de primero. Pero con Nott, las cosas eran jodidamente diferentes. Él con su aire descomunal, casi parecido a Lunática Lovegood. No le preocupaba nada, inclusive cuando su padre estaba en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

_«Inventa una excusa»_

Pensó que eso sería lo único que lo libraría de Nott. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se fuera al carajo? Claro que no. Y aún así, mientras su mente procesaba millones de excusas, apenas le prestaba atención a lo que decía Theodore. Juró que por un segundo dijo algo relacionado con _«Quidditch» _pero le restó importancia al asunto.

— No puedo ir a la biblioteca. — comentó entonces, interrumpiendo al Slytherin y colocando ambas manos tras su nuca. — Pince me odia. Me sorprendió insultando a un crío de primer año. Tengo prohibida la entrada por el resto de la semana. — si su mentira funcionaba, se sacaría a Nott de encima, el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo. Lo que menos le apetecía era ir al nido de sabelotodos para que Granger le soltara su discurso sobre _«como ser una sangresucia, nivel: patético»_. Estaba claro, además, que no quería gastar su tiempo insultando a la Gryffindor. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hacerla llorar.

Una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaba Nott de nuevo, hablando de Parkinson. ¿Es que nunca se callaba? Pasó de él olímpicamente, encerrado en los pensamientos que querían salir a flote. Pensó en su padre, y lo que diría si se enteraba que Granger podría darle clases. Podría, ya que él no tenía pensado derrochar su valioso tiempo con el cerebrito de Gryffindor. Regresó su atención a Theodore. No podía negarlo. El chico no le agradaba en lo más mínimo por varias razones, entre ellas su desinterés por pertenecer a su grupo social. Pero su padre le había advertido, que debía tratarlo como _igual_ solo por tener una familia tan pura como la Malfoy, y además ser más inteligente que Granger.

La respuesta a todos sus martirios apareció en su cerebro. Sonrió con malicia.

— Eh, Nott. — interrumpió, de nueva cuenta, la conversación que el Slytherin mantenía con el rey de las serpientes. Cuando Nott se calló para prestarle atención, Malfoy carraspeó. — Tú eres un genio en pociones, y yo necesito un _Aceptable_ para quitarme a Snape de encima. — Nott asintió ligeramente. Draco pensó en qué decirle. Él no rogaba por ayuda. Ni le pediría de favor que lo hiciera. Entonces… — Me ayudarás. — añadió, a modo de orden. Lo que no se esperaba era que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada. ¿Qué cojones? Si hubiese sido Zabini le hubiese ayudado de inmediato. Frunció los labios por un segundo. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó, alzando una ceja.

— No soy tan bueno en pociones. — anunció su compañero, levantándose del asiento con algo de pereza. — Además, hay muchos tutores en el tablón de anuncios del Gran Comedor. Y aunque quisiera –cosa que no quiero-, no puedo ayudarte. Tengo muchos deberes que terminar. — sacudiéndose la capa, Nott le dedicó una sonrisa. Draco apretó la mandíbula.

Estúpido Snape. Todo aquello era su culpa.

Notó que su compañero se estaba alejando, para dejarlo solo en la Sala Común, justo como lo había encontrado. Aunque dudó un segundo, y se detuvo a observarlo. Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, reprimiendo otro impulso por levantarse y golpearlo. Nott sonrió unos instantes.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías pedirle ayuda a la amiga de Potter. Es muy lista esa chica. — y así como apareció, se fue de la estancia, tarareando una canción desconocida para Draco. Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Que mencionara a la jodida sangresucia. ¿Por qué el mundo conspiraba contra él? Joder, que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Ni de Nott. Estúpido Nott. Estúpido Snape. Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia su habitación.

[…]

— Vamos Hermione, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. — Ron le dio un mordisco al donut que tenía entre sus manos. — Además… — otro mordisco seguido de un sorbo de zumo de calabaza — es para algo con fines educativos… — tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa. Hermione rodó los ojos, impaciente. Ya era la tercera vez que le pedía lo mismo.

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! — exclamó, notablemente exasperada. — Si me hubieses hecho caso, no tendrías este problema. — sentenció, soltando un suspiro que más de aburrimiento, se parecía a un suspiro de resignación. ¿Por qué todos acudían a ella cuando se trataba de un problema? Claro. Hermione Granger siempre estaría ahí para sacarlos de sus apuros. ¿Y qué ganaba ella? Ver a esa tonta de Lavander soltándole indirectas a su amigo. Lo observó una vez más, alzando una ceja.

— Pero vamos, es que tu horario de estudios era muy apretado. No tenía tiempo para nada. — replicó el, mordiendo lo que parecía un _panquecito_. Hermione volvió a soltar un bufido, haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha, como si no le prestara atención. Ron se percató inmediatamente de eso, y sonrió con amargura.

— ¿No tenias tiempo para nada? ¿Para el Quidditch? ¿O los naipes explosivos? Por ningún motivo te prestaré mi redacción de Pociones. — exclamó, frunciendo los labios ligeramente. — Siempre te salvo de esos líos. A ti y a Harry. —admitió, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Ya vendría el típico plan que Ron haría; suplicarle hasta que cediera.

— Pero... — No hubo respuesta por parte de Hermione. Continuó leyendo el libro de Runas Antiguas que se encontraba en la mesa. Harry se les unió a los minutos. Llevaba su capa de Quidditch puesta, en donde resaltaba el número 7 en color escarlata.

— La profesora McGonagall nos dio permiso de entrenar. Tenemos el campo libre para hoy. Vamos, Ron. — Hermione entreabrió los labios. ¡Quidditch! Qué manera tan inútil de gastar el tiempo. Carraspeó, observándolos de reojo.

Porque, como si le hubiesen dicho que había una Acromántula en la mesa, el pelirrojo se levantó de golpe. Hermione suspiró débilmente.

— Asombroso. — le escuchó murmurar a Ron, mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro. Hermione lo fulminó con una última mirada.

— Para eso si tienes tiempo, ¿pero no para escribir tu propia redacción de pociones? — preguntó, alzando una ceja. También fulminó a Harry, pero este le devolvió una sonrisa. La castaña cerró los ojos. — ¿Slughorn te dejó libre de tarea porque eres su alumno favorito? — preguntó, cerrando su libro.

— No, la he terminado ya. Y no creo ser su alumno favorito. — admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello azabache.

— ¿Terminaste? Claro, debió de ser gracias a ese príncipe Mestizo. — farfulló Hermione. Se levantó también, acomodándose la mochila. — ¿Cuándo dejarás de ignorarme y le entregarás ese libro a McGonagall? — recogió sus libros, y avanzó junto con ellos.

— Nunca. — respondió su amigo, sonriéndole de medio labio. Hermione carraspeó. Un _leve «si no lo haces, yo lo haré» _salió de sus labios, pero al parecer ninguno de sus amigos logró escucharla. Mejor para ella. Así no iniciarían batallas como aquella con la Saeta de Fuego.

— Hey, ese príncipe es genial. — Ron había intervenido, con un comentario que Hermione consideró _inapropiado_. La realidad era que, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, ese príncipe parecía ser muy bueno en pociones. Pero le daba mala espina.

— ¡Cállate, Ron! Tú no llevas ni la mitad de la tarea. Escribiste tu nombre solamente. — le recordó, justo cuando salían por el umbral del Gran Comedor. Unos alumnos de tercero pasaron corriendo, y Hermione tuvo que regañarlos por lo bajo. — Y deberías de hacer tu trabajo de prefecto. — añadió, cerrando los ojos un instante.

— Quiero comparar mis respuestas con las tuyas, Hermione. — Ron soltó la oración como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Hermione carraspeó.

— ¿Esa es otra manera de decir "dejame ver tu redacción, y copiaré lo que pueda"? — rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salvarlo de suspender las asignaturas?

Pudo percatarse de que Harry los miraba, de la misma manera, cada vez que surgía una discusión entre ellos. El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta.

— Ron, el entrenamiento... Hermione, ¿no vienes? — Había dicho al fin. Hermione se guardó el discurso que tenía preparado, y negó con la cabeza.

— No, yo... — dejó la oración al aire. ¿A dónde iría? Sus rondas como prefecta no comenzaban hasta dentro de horas, y lo más seguro era, ir a la biblioteca. Desaparecerse un momento. Perderse entre todos los libros que tenían una vida más interesante que ella. Disfrutar del conocimiento por mero placer, y no como obligación.

— Iras a la biblioteca. — respondieron sus amigos, sonriendo. Hermione les devolvió la sonrisa, y soltó una risa ligera. La conocían demasiado.

— Sí, aún debo de terminar unas cosas. Además está el asunto de Malfoy. — sopesó, sin saber por qué había mencionado al Slytherin. Tal vez porque… ¡todo había sido su culpa! Si no hubiese hecho ese maldito ruido, ella nunca estaría en semejante lío. Haciendo una mueca, giró en el primer pasillo. Harry y Ron la siguieron.

— ¿Crees que quiera tomar clases contigo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, con un tono de voz diferente. Parecía como si estuviese molesto. La castaña comprendió que debía de ser por una simple razón; Malfoy la odiaba. Hermione dudó de su respuesta. Sabía de antemano, que aunque fuese obligado, Draco Malfoy nunca se atrevería a compartir clases particulares con ella. Merlín, que ella era una _sangresucia_, y él… bueno, él era un patán.

— No realmente. Pero tengo que estar ahí por si Snape decide regresar... — admitió, con desgana. El trío giró en otro pasillo. Estaban cerca del vestíbulo. Ellos irían hacia los terrenos, y ella tendría que regresar a la biblioteca.

— ¿Segura que no vienes? — Se imaginó que Harry preguntaría eso. Por eso sonrió mientras negaba, nuevamente, con la cabeza.

— Aún tengo mucho que hacer. Si tan solo tuviese un giratiempo... — se encogió de hombros. No había nada para solucionar sus problemas con los deberes y todas las asignaturas que tenía sobre ella.

— Piensa en que ya no tienes a Sybill como profesora. Al menos eso debe de alegrarte — afirmó Harry, sonriéndole. La castaña le regresó la sonrisa.

— No entiendo por qué Dumbledore la tiene como profesora. Es un fraude. — otro giro, y los tres estaban a un palmo del vestíbulo. Hermione soltó un suspiro. — Y bueno, será mejor que se vayan. Ginny me matará si pierden _valioso tiempo_ de un entrenamiento por mi culpa. — soltó, acomodándose la mochila por última vez. Ron y Harry asintieron ligeramente. Dos segundos después, los tres alumnos se habían marchado en direcciones opuestas. Hermione bostezó. Era hora de sumirse en el mar infinito de la sabiduría.

[…]

Caminó unos cuantos pasos. El corredor en el que se encontraba estaba iluminado por pequeñas lámparas que daban un tono de luz verde, al ubicarse debajo del Lago Negro. Unos cuantos cráneos resaltaban entre las paredes pintadas con plata y esmeralda. Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, y maldijo por lo bajo. Esa era la hora en la que todos los Slytherin regresaban del Gran Comedor. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo, esa vez necesitaba a alguien con neuronas. Para olvidar al estúpido de Nott con sus planes que parecían encajar con Snape.

Pero no tenía intenciones de hablar con Blaise, o con Pansy. Simplemente pensar en ellos le provocaba un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Volvió a maldecir, mientras salía por la puerta que conducía al estrecho pasillo de las mazmorras. Pasó de largo a un par de alumnos de último curso, que lo miraron de soslayo. El Slytherin soltó un _« ¿qué me ven, idiotas?»_ y siguió caminando. Su mente seguía evocando las palabras de su padre, los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, y los malditos sermones de Snape. Él podía cuidarse solo. ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Carraspeó, reprimiendo el impulso de regresar sobre sus talones y encerrarse en su alcoba. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron caminando hacia el vestíbulo, sin darse cuenta. Una chiquilla de Ravenclaw le golpeó el hombro justo cuando pasaba cerca de él. Draco gruñó unos segundos, pero siguió avanzando.

El mundo no giraba alrededor de él. Debía admitir que su mente se esmeraba en repetir las mismas líneas de su padre una y otra vez. Todo para servir con orgullo a la casa de los Malfoy, y no convertirse en traidores de sangre como Sirius o Andrómeda Black. Salió de sus pensamientos por un segundo. Había aparecido Potter y su amigo pelirrojo en el rellano del vestíbulo. Draco esperó hasta que salieran, para encaminarse a las escaleras. No tenía ánimos de iniciar una discusión con los dos idiotas. Algunas veces parecían más idiotas que Crabbe y Goyle. Haciéndose pasar por _héroes_, cuando en realidad había asuntos bajo las narices de Potter. Negó con la cabeza, alejando todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente. «No es el lugar» soltó su mente, y le obligó a pensar en otra cosa. ¿Quidditch? ¿Mujeres? ¿Alcohol? Mierda. No había nada que lograra distraerle de todas las nubes de tormenta dentro de su caótica, pero muy preciada, mente.

Se precipitó a lo inesperado. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus pasos le habían llevado hacia el corredor de la biblioteca. Pudo ver a uno de los fantasmas atravesando una pared, y a un par de Hufflepuffs saliendo del nido de sabelotodos. El rubio sopesó. Se giró sobre sus talones, pero al girarse pudo ver una motita roja avanzando por el pasillo contrario. Draco pudo reconocerla casi al instante. Avanzando por el pasillo, con ese caminar tan primitivo y sin ningún interés de llegar al lugar deseado, estaba Hermione Granger.

Llevaba, como acostumbraba, unos cuantos libros bajo el brazo. Su cabello enmarañado era lo único que resaltaba, al igual que su caminar cabizbajo, como si fuese contando las líneas del suelo. Soltó un respingo. El único problema no era Granger. Snape venía detrás de ella. Draco apresuró el paso, colándose delante de unos alumnos para entrar a la biblioteca misma.

Su primera impresión fue la misma. El mismo olor a libros viejos y desgastados, Pince en su escritorio, sellando libros y dando regaños a unos cuantos, y las mismas mesas vacías a lo largo de la estancia. Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió andando. Rodeó unas cuantas estanterías, mirando hacia una de las mesas en las que supuso que Granger se sentaría.

Esperó al momento adecuado. Después de todo, el sabía cómo librarse de ese castigo.

[…]

Suspiró una vez que sus dos amigos desaparecieron por el corredor. Se acomodó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, y comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo. Claro, iría a la biblioteca. Pero tomaría un camino diferente. Así, giró en el primer pasillo que encontró, para dirigirse al cuarto piso. Recordó que llevaba en la mochila un ejemplar sobre la _Ley Mágica_. Debía de entregarlo antes de que Pince le pusiera una multa por tardanza. Soltó un bufido, ligero. Otro giro en un pasillo, y saludó con cortesía al profesor Binns.

Ya estaba bastante cerca. Giraría en el siguiente pasillo, hacia la derecha, hacia el amplio corredor que la mandaría hacia la biblioteca. Todo hubiese salido a la perfección, si no hubiese sido por culpa de algo. _O alguien_. Al girar en la esquina, alguien chocó contra ella. Hermione hizo un intento para no tambalearse y caer al suelo, pero sus libros no tuvieron tanto éxito. Después de unos segundos buscando el equilibrio, pudo mantenerse en pie sin caerse. Sus ojos buscaron al causante del incidente.

— Lo siento. — le escuchó decir a Theodore Nott. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes. Fue solo un accidente. — respondió velozmente, inclinándose para tomar sus libros. Cuando se incorporó, Nott le sonrió con sinceridad.

— Supongo que estaba en las nubes. Lo siento, de nuevo. — se disculpó, al momento de llevarse una de sus manos a la nuca.

— Ya. No importa demasiado. — volvió a acomodarse uno de los mechones rebeldes, y sonrió ligeramente. — Lo siento, debo irme. — el Slytherin asintió, pronunciando un _«sí, disculpa» _por lo bajo. Hermione asintió, y comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Nott, alejándose de ahí. Pronto fueron un eco más, que al igual que todo, terminaría desapareciendo. ¡Merlín! Tenía que admitir que Nott parecía tener más sangre de Hufflepuff que Slytherin. Era la única serpiente que no estaba interesada en pertenecer al círculo social de Malfoy. Igual no dejaba de ser extraño. Movió la cabeza varias veces para apartarse de la monotonía de sus pensamientos. Ya tendría otro lugar para pensar en las familias poderosas y los robots como Malfoy.

Sin más pensamientos más que los deberes dentro de su mente, entró con paso seguro a la biblioteca. Pince estaba sellando los libros que los alumnos pedían, y cada vez que alguno de ellos le preguntaba algo, se limitaba a responder «la sabiduría está en los libros». Claro que Hermione recordó cuando sus amigos y ella le preguntaron acerca de Nicolas Flamel. Suspiró, avanzando hacia una de las mesas más alejadas de todos. Dejó su mochila, los libros que llevaba en la mano, y miró por el rabillo del ojo la estantería que estaba a su lado. En la caoba de la misma estantería podía leerse _«Estudios Muggles», _en una pequeña inscripción de plata.

Hermione sonrió. Supo que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo sin que una sola alma la molestara. Aquella no era específicamente una sección que recibiera mucha atención. Después de todo, pocos eran los que tomaban esa asignatura como optativa. Ella tuvo que dejarla por falta de tiempo, por lo que sabía, nadie visitaba esa parte de la biblioteca. Sonrió, esperanzada. Al menos podría terminar todo lo que le faltaba, sin que la molestaran. Giró el rostro hacia uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca. Harry y Ron se quedarían entrenando hasta un poco antes del banquete. Eso significaba… que tenía tiempo de sobra para corregir sus fallas en la redacción de Pociones.

Suspiró. Bien, al menos después de eso –y de los exámenes, claro– podría volver a la normalidad. Podría volver a leer alguna novela _muggle_ como Romeo y Julieta tranquilamente, sin preocuparse tanto. Con algo de pereza, sacó de su mochila, un par de pergaminos nuevos y su libro de Runas Antiguas. Si tenía suerte, podría salir antes de que Pince mandara a todos fuera de la biblioteca. Así tendría la noche libre para hacer sus rondas nocturnas, sin pasar por la Sala Común.

Exhaló el aire contenido de sus pulmones. Y se dispuso a trabajar.

[…]

Una mueca de asco se formó en sus labios. La había visto por el pasillo, claro. Su cabello era lo único que resaltaba en ella, por su carencia de curvas. Pasó por delante de él, sin notar que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del Slytherin, no se detuvo en la sección de Pociones. Continuó andando, hasta perderse en uno de los últimos pasillos. Draco carraspeó. No, no iría como perrito faldero a seguirla. Tenía motivos de sobra para querer abandonar la biblioteca en ese mismo instante. Y ella, ¿Por qué cojones no se detuvo en la sección de Pociones? ¿No tenía intenciones de ayudarlo? ¿La sabelotodo de Granger no lo buscaría, al menos?

— Que se vaya a la mierda. — dijo entonces, dejando uno de los libros que había tomado en su lugar, y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

Se acomodó las mangas de su camisa, y de paso, la corbata. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando una sombra pasó por el pasillo en donde minutos antes había estado Granger.

Mierda.

¿Snape no confiaba en él? Estaba claro que no. Maldijo por lo bajo, y comenzó a andar por el lado contrario del pasillo. Mientras avanzaba, podía ver a Snape, ondeando su capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Y pudo ver a la motita roja, sentada en una de las últimas mesas. La observó con desprecio. Se creía la muy lista, rasgando su pluma contra el pergamino, y entablando conversaciones con ella misma.

Draco pudo ver a Snape, deteniéndose frente a Granger. El rubio sabía que tenía que actuar antes de que otra cosa sucediera. _Antes de que la sangresucia lo arruine. _Pensó, acercándose a la estantería que estaba más cerca de Snape y la Gryffindor. Se detuvo un momento. Tenía que actuar en el momento preciso. Y no antes. Solo le tocaba esperar a que su querido profesor hablara, y el plan se llevaría a cabo. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy tenía que salirse con la suya, sin importar lo que implicara. Siempre y cuando su orgullo no dependiera de ello.

Prestó atención a la escena delante de sus ojos. La sangresucia había levantado la vista, y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Snape delante de ella. Draco sonrió. Él le hubiese dado un susto de muerte. Snape observaba con detalle la mesa de Granger, girando en ocasiones para saber si Draco estaba por ahí.

— Supongo que el Señor Malfoy no ha aparecido. — Cuando sus labios marcaron esa sonrisa que le daba a Potter y a sus amigos, el rubio hizo su aparición. El telón ya se había abierto. Era hora de un buen espectáculo.

— ¡Granger! — se escuchó un grito tras las estanterías. Tanto Snape como Hermione giraron sus rostros. No podían ver nada por todos los libros acomodados perfectamente sobre los anaqueles. Pero él si podía verlos a ellos. Sonrió, con malicia. Su puño se movió en el aire, en señal de victoria. — ¿Me quieres repetir como cojones se llama el estúpido libro que estoy buscando? — volvió a gritar, fingiendo una notable ira. A pesar del tono de su voz, su rostro mantenía una perfecta sonrisa.

[…]

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. Estaba a punto de decirle a Snape que lamentablemente, su alumno no había asistido a la biblioteca. Entonces escuchó el grito del Slytherin. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, notablemente sorprendida. Snape se cruzó de brazos, justo cuando el rubio salió detrás de la estantería. Malfoy la observó durante unos instantes. La castaña sintió como si esa mirada intentase matarla. Su sentido de lógica le indicó hacia a donde iba todo aquello. Se levantó, estirando el brazo hacia el rubio.

— ¿Pociones Avanzadas y sus métodos prácticos? — preguntó Malfoy. Hermione asintió ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta, involuntariamente. Snape la observó de reojo, mientras fruncía los labios, ligeramente.

— Creí haberte dicho que no tardaras. Zabini se llevó tus cosas. — le espetó, quitándole el libro de las manos. — ¡Por Merlín! — añadió, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Que oportuna tu aparición, Draco. — el profesor Snape hizo una mueca. Observó al miembro de su casa, y después a la Gryffindor. Hermione rodó los ojos. El pelinegro se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a avanzar por el corredor. — Señorita Granger. Ese libro es para principiantes. Usted debería de saberlo. — comentó, antes de regresar por donde había venido.

_«Principiantes. Eso es mucho para un troll como Malfoy.»_

Hermione lo observó por unos momentos. Una vez que no hubo rastro de Snape, tomó suficiente aire, y se acercó a Malfoy.

— Tienes suerte de que pueda improvisar. — fue lo único que dijo. ¿Zabini? Ese cabeza hueca posiblemente estaría en su Sala Común, haciendo gilipolleces. Soltó un bufido, recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa. Pudo sentir la mirada de Draco detrás de ella. — Deberías de hacer algo bien por una vez en tu vida, y decirle a Snape que no tienes intenciones de estudiar. — le reclamó, y con un movimiento de mano, ya llevaba la mochila colgada al hombro.

— No tengo muchas intenciones de estudiar con una _sangresucia._ — el rubio le respondió, arrastrando las palabras como tanto acostumbraba. Hermione alzó una ceja.

— Que una _sangrepura_ te saque de tus líos la próxima vez. — y con un fuerte impulso de su mano, le colocó el libro en el pecho, hasta que Malfoy lo tomó. Lo observó unos segundos, sin pestañar. — Suerte con tus estudios. — añadió, girándose sobre sus talones para comenzar a desaparecer por el corredor en donde antes había estado Snape.

Draco exhaló aire, mientras su espalda se apoyaba contra la estantería.


End file.
